History of Dranland
Pre-Colonization First Settlements Not very much is known about the history of Dranland before around the 7th century CE, as there was no recorded history during this time, therefore most of what is known for this time comes from archaeological evidence. It appears that human settlement in the region begins around the 23rd century BCE, represented by various hunter-gatherer tribes. It is not known what cultural or ethnic group these first settlers were part of, but they seem to have created a fairly complex culture around the beginning of the first millennium BCE. The iron age in Drania apparently started around the 3rd century BCE. Although it is not certain who first introduced iron culture in Dranland, it can be speculated that the use of iron was brought in the region by the Draddwyr tribes in the East. Nevertheless, iron use is strongly correlated with the dramatic increase of Draddwyr settlements in Drania. It can be inferred that there was a Draddwyr invasion of the region in the 3rd to 2nd centuries BCE. From this period more stable and agricultural human settlements predominate, and Drania was inhabited almost exclusively by Draddwyr tribes for the next thousand years or so. Kyo Kingdom In the year 654, Drania was invaded by a Gao-Showa group, the Kyo. They settled in what is now Elbian, creating several kingdoms. They were unified in 736, by the king of Gongmangdo, Baekgu the Great. Gongmangdo became the capital of the Kyo Kingdom, which at its apogee controlled almost the whole of the modern territory of Deulatoji. In 1343 the Kyo Kingdom became a vassal state to the Empire of Gao-Soto, a position which was maintained until the conquest of the latter by Luthori around 1560. After this date, the Kingdom again became independent. Egelian Colonization Due to the proximity of Egelion to Drania, the former began to manifest colonial interests over the Kyo Kingdom. After the peaceful unification of Egelion in 1610, the King of Egalion ordered an expedition to be sent to Drania in 1615. The expedition proved very influential, as it introduced Western technologies and Christianity to Deulatoji for the first time in history. Following several wars, during which the capital of Gongmangdo was occupied by Egalion, the Kyo Kingdom was forced to become an Egelian protectorate in 1633. The Kyo king, under the Baekgu Dynasty, continued to serve as nominal ruler of Deulatoji, however his role was nominal, as real power rested with the Egelian Resident General, who set his residence in a newly built fort in Loren. A city grew around the fort, which began to be known as Castellón (also known as Seong, meaning fortress). During the Protectorate period, Drania became a destination point for a large number of Egelians, leading in time to a significant change in Dranian demographics. The last Kyo king, Baekgu Jeong-u, was forced to abdicate in 1721, ten years after the complete unification of Egelion. The Kingdom was disestablished and replaced with the Vice-Royalty of Deulatoji (Virreinato de Drania), and the Resident General became Vice-King of Drania. The capital of the new colony became Castellón. Dranian Wars of Independence One significant result of massive Egelian immigration to Drania was the development of a new ethnic group, the Dranians, speakers of Spanish but more closely identifying with their new homeland than Egelion. The Dranians began to resent the direct rule of Egelion over Drania, and revolted numerous times during the 20th and 21st centuries. It was only in 2177 that Drania managed to gain independence from the Commonwealth of Egelion as the Republic of Dranland. Republic of Dranland Dranian Imperium Respublica Dranii ........ The last years of the Respublica Dranii were marked by corruption, ethnic tensions, and government instability. The Kyo and Welsh inhabitants of Elbian began to advocate for secession, and in 2840 they formed the Elbian Liberation Army. At the same time, an new religious movement, the Universal Church of Terra, began to spread among the ethnic Dranians. Using the Party of the Light as its political arm, the Church also threatened the stability of the Respublica. Due to the regime's perceived inability to respond to these threats, the government was overthrown in February 2840 by a military coup d'etat. The new military government quickly established a single-party state under the Fatherland – Anti Revolutionary Party. Theocracy The junta, although it eliminated the threat posed by Elbian separatists, was not able to curb the religious fanaticism of the Party of the Light, and eventually the military government collapsed in January 2844. The Universal Church of Terra became the state religion of the Respublica Dranii, and in 2852 Drania officially became the Theocratic Republic of Drania (Teocrática República de Drania), being ruled by the UCT clergy, the Metropolitans. Since the Universal Church clergy was hereditary, soon a new aristocracy developed, with several Metropolitan families gaining most of the power. One of these families, the House of Santiago, became the most important family in Drania. As a recognition of this fact, an agreement was reached between the Santiagos and the Church, whereby Drania was to become a constitutional monarchy under the House of Santiago, with the monarch being the ceremonial head of the Universal Church of Terra, and the UCT continuing to have most of the political power. Consequently, Drania officially became the Theocratic Kingdom of Drania (Teocrático Reino de Drania) in 2873. The relationship between the new monarchy, allied with the theocratic aristocracy, and the Church was not an easy one, as each tried to use the other as a tool for the political control of the country. The Theocracy was also affected by ethnic tensions between the Dranians and the minority Welsh and Kyo. This was exacerbated by the rise of the Eternal Harmony and Empire Magnificent in Sekowo in 2925, as the new Sekowan regime was officially Gao-Showa nationalist and Pan-Dovanist. The Kyo nationalists decided to support the Church against the monarchy, and for a moment, around the 2930s, it seemed that the inclusion of Drania in the Second Sekowan Empire was imminent. This was prevented by the Orinco junta in Sekowo and the Fourth Sekowan Civil War. Zen Revolution It was only several decades afterwards that the Theocracy was again challenged by a Kyo nationalist movement, the Gao-Showa Imperial Revolutionary Front. By this time, however, the Dranian monarchy and religious aristocracy were entirely brought under the control of the Universal Church of Terra, so the development of a party advocating minority and religious rights was not well received by the Theocratic Kingdom. In March 2964, a massive Kyo nationalist protest and Zen collective meditation gathering in Gongmangdo was forcefully dispersed by the Theocracy's religious police. This provoked much outcry from both the Kyo and Welsh nationalists, who began to rebel against the government. After the rebels successfully gained control over Gongmangdo in September 2964, the revolt turned into a country-wide revolution. For around three years the country was in chaos, as the revolution began to spread and attract more supporters from among all those dissatisfied with the corruption of the Theocratic regime. On December 12th, 2967, king Rodrigo I of Drania was forced to appoint the chairman of the Gao-Showa Imperial Revolutionary Front, Dong Young Sung, as the head of government. The next day the king abdicated and fled in exile in Hulstria. The revolutionary government established itself as the Holy Kingdom of Deulatoji, and almost immediately adopted several socialist measures, which were apparently very popular with the impoverished Kyo and Welsh. This time the Kyo nationalists were able to apply their policy of uniting with the Second Sekowan Empire, as in August 2969 Drania officially became a colony of the Eternal Harmony and Empire Magnificent of Sekowo. This however coincided with the Great Sekowian War, so the colonial status existed more on paper. In November 2969, however, Deulatoji decided to take part in the war on the ultra-nationalist side. Dranian involvement was limited to a single naval battle, where the Dranian fleet that was attempting to land on the Sekowan mainland with military and medical supplies was entirely destroyed. With the destruction of the Eternal Harmony and Empire Magnificent of Sekowo in September 2980, Drania found herself forced to pay the full cost of the missiles fired against her ships. This defeat, coupled with dissatisfaction caused by almost two decades of single-party rule and personality cult, and the rise of Welsh and Dranish political movements, determined the regime to accept a certain degree of political pluralism. In September 2985 the rule of Dong Young Sung ended, as the country became a Parliamentary Republic named the Enlightened People's Republic of Deulatoji. New Kingdom of Dranland After the revolution and reorganisation of Drania, the royal family Santiago lived few years in Hulstria in exil. But after the defeat of the dictatorship in the country, the royal family returned to his native land. The year 3005 was not only the last year of reign of King Rodrigo I, but also his last year of life. He died on 3rd May 3005. New head of state and head of royal family was crowned Carlos II. In the years 3123 to 3183 the kingdom was abolished and a republic declared temporarily. King Eduardo I was deposed, but had not to leave the country. He fought for his right to inheritance. But unsuccessfully. Eduardo I died in 3165. His successor was Carlos, who was waiting for the throne till 3182. Thanks to Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria and International Monarchist League, in May 3182 was oficially crowned king of Dranland, HRH Carlos III of Drania in St. Svorad Cathedral with the presence of many monarchs and political figures and social life. New name of our country is Kingdom of Dranland. Category:Dranland Category:History Category:Dovani